Perfect Body vs Powerful Mind
by caritosup
Summary: ONESHOT ¿Por qué Near se salta la clase de educación física?


Hola a todos/as!! Este es el segundo fic que subo en mi vida )

Es un one shot y es de comedia muy barata (de la que me rio yo) asi que si se sienten ofendidos porque exista esta cosa tan mala, meresco un review insultandome por el esfuerzo de ponerla en un papel virtual si? Hay mucho ooc por parte de Mello, pero esta bueno en serio xD.

Le dedico este fic a Dany porque siempre me pone en el Messenger caritas de risas q me hacen sentir bien y a Lav por ser la que me impulsa a escribir, insistiendome en que escribo bien, aunque después de esto, no se si piense igual. Las quiero mucho a las dos y gracias por apoyarme. Tamiko DAISUKI!

Disclaimer(primera vez q escribo esto que emocion!!!!!): Le ordené a Takeshi Obata que me dibujara siendo esposa de Light y no lo hizo, entonces luego le ordene a Tsugumi que por lo menos se inventara un personaje que tuviera un nombre parecido al mio, pero tampoco funciono TT entonces los anote en el death note y me acorde que era su invento y que no podia usarlo TT ooooh que vida tan desgraciada!!

Bueno ya me callo y lean xD

**Perfect Body vs. Powerful Mind **

Por Caritosup

Nada duele más que el rechazo, por eso tengo como deber parecer el más codiciado, con el que la gente quiere estar, magnético, que nadie pueda evitar voltear a mirar.

Ya tengo mi perro faldero, que me ama y que daría la vida por mí. No le importa que yo no le demuestre que sea importante, Matt, te querré hasta el fin del mundo.

Tengo mi ideal… ó más bien, mi rival. Ese Near.. sí.. ESE Near. Es como un objeto de perfección, y aunque nunca podré ser como él, nunca me detendré en hacerme aún más notable.

Near es un cuerpo debilucho y sin fuerza, pero con un cerebro que parece el del líder de los X-men… y es en serio (Matt me ayudó con la comparación xD) parece un mutante. ¿Cómo un cerebro tan poderoso, puede estar en un cuerpo tan pequeño? Ahí se aplica el famoso dicho 'Lo mejor viene en empaques pequeños' DIOS MIO TT… ¿Por qué me diste este cuerpo tan sexy? ¿Por qué mejor no me diste ese cerebro potente y fosforescente como es el de Near? Aunque no me quejo para nada… Sin retractarme podría decir que mi trasero es el más firme de todo el orfanato. Tómalo Near! Mi trasero siempre será mejor al lado de tus nalguitas mediocres.

Pero por más que quiera consolarme, un cuerpo sexy nunca será suficiente. Y menos para alguien que si tiene potencial como yo. Así que nunca me rendiré, seguiré siendo el segundo de la clase hasta que explote mis nuevos poderes mentales y demostrare que soy mejor en todos los sentidos, absolutamente todos.

Aunque ya sé la debilidad de Near. Cuando tenemos educación física, él desaparece por completo. Me pregunto: Si Near en verdad es LA perfección, ¿Por qué diablos nunca va a educación física? Ooh si Near, ya me di cuenta, MUAJAJAJJAJA… (¿Por qué todos me voltean a mirar como si estuviera loco?, ¿es que acaso reírse en la mitad de la clase de educación física demuestra que tengo problemas? Claro que no imbéciles con cuerpos de gusano. Soy la prueba viva de que los ángeles existen así que solo mírenme con envidia, sarcásticos ¬¬) Haré una visita al director y voy a exigir que pongan como obligatoria esta clase y te voy a dejar mal enfrente de toda la clase MUAJAJJAJA, si es un plan perfecto y ni siquiera se lo espera el grandísimo músculos-de-grasa-y-hueso.

Pero hay un problema., si Near tiene alguna enfermedad estará excusado de por vida y nunca podré llevar mi plan acabo.

Tengo que averiguarlo a toda costa. Si Near tiene una enfermedad, tengo que buscar y así me ahorrare este trabajo y lloraré toda la noche porque otro de mis planes contra Near fue un fracaso, aunque cof cof ejem ejem nunca ha sucedido!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! COOFFF cof bueno tal vez uno que otro, pero no mas de 0.5 .

- Mentira.

- MATT que haces interrumpiéndome mis pensamientos!!!!!!!!! Y como es posible que me sepas en lo que estoy pensando ¬¬

- Es el sexto sentido de un perro ¬¬ qué no sabes que los perros saben cuando su amo esta triste, feliz, amargado o planeando algo en contra de Near? Es natural Mello.

- Entonces estas aceptando que eres mi perro? JAJAJAJAJA

- Lo acepte hace rato Mello. Desde esa vez cuando éramos niños que dijiste que solo podía ser tu amigo si me comportaba como perro.

- Pues no te veo usar un collar ni una correa, ESO ESTA MUY MAL MATT! ¿Qué tal que te pierdas cuando te saque?... es inaceptable! corre y ponte tu collar

- si ya entendí que no debo molestarte nunca mas en tus pensamientos, bueno, me largo a jugar Super Mario World.

- Nunca dije que no... MATT NO ME DEJES HABLANDO SOLO gran canino calvo ¬¬ tenias que ayudarme a planear. Bueno, LARGATE… haber si logra pasar el juego con su amigo Yoshi ¬¬

- Me he pasado ese juego tres mil quinientas cincuenta y tres veces.

- Ehh? No te habías ido?

- Tenía que alardear... Bueno ahora si me largo.

Ese Matt, nunca me sirve de herramienta para llevar a cabo mis planes, sino de consolador cuando fracasan (cof cof 0.5 veces cof cof). Debería ser más multi-usos!!!

Bueno volviendo al plan siniestro y malvado llamado 'Near tiene verrugas asquerosas en todo el cuerpo' aunque no estoy seguro de lo de las verrugas n.nU es solo una teoría, aunque debe ser una posibilidad, sino vendría a la clase de educación física.

Debería empezar por revisar su historial médico, luego, si tiene una enfermedad grave y crónica, (para evitar mi sufrimiento y no mostrar mi cara larga en frente de Matt) buscaré una solución. Si no tiene nada pues haré una petición al director para que la clase sea obligatoria, le diré que me voy a suicidar sino me la acepta y listo n.n! Tendré que seducir a la enfermera para que me deje ver esos historiales, ja! Pero con este cuerpo sexy, es imposible no seducirla.

toc toc

- Si, pase

- Buenos días Doctora.

- Buenos días Mello, ¿Qué te sucede? ¿Qué te duele?

- Pues, Doctora, vine a pedirle un favor y si es necesario haré _todo _lo que me pida para conseguirlo.

Me acerco un poco, luego le doy un beso en la mejilla y…

- AAAAAAAUUU ¿Porqué me pega loca salvaje? ¬¬

- Ya sabia que eras un violador, la primera vez que te vi lo deduje.

- Bueno entonces ahora si estoy herido, me duele la cabeza y ME ESTA SANGRANDO LA CARA!!!

PLOP!

- No se tenia que desmayar por esa bobada… además de violador en serie es una nenita cobarde. ¬¬ Bueno, lo pondré en la camilla entonces.

Mi plan funcionó a la perfección! No conté con que la enfermera me pegara tan duro o que me dijera violador, pero logré que me pusiera en la camilla. Ahora podré derrotar a Near totalmente snif snif es un sueño hecho realidad!!

..2 horas después..

- Bueno me voy a comer, voy a dejar la llave de los historiales médicos encima de la mesa porque pesan mucho y sentiré mucha pesadez si como pepinos rellenos y choco bananas, así que las dejare.

Mi plan no puede estar saliendo mejor! Espero a que salga y reviso los historiales médicos y me largo .

Clanc (n/c no sabia como sonaba una puerta cuando se cierra asi que puse clanc, cualquier objeción la ponen en los reviews xD)

La la la la laaa Cojo la llave, abro el cajon, busco por la R de River ooh Jeevas! el historial de Matt, veamoslo.

_Mail Jeevas_

_Edad 18 años bla bla bla Observaciones: _

_SUS PULMONES ESTAS MUERTOS! NO SE COMO ESTA VIVO! ES UN ZOMBIE (Dios salvenme T.T) PARECEN PETROLEO SÓLIDO. _

_Cada vez que respira es como si tuviera migas de pan en su garganta (asqueroso) pareciera q fuera a botar una bola de pelusa de pelo por la boca. _

_Conclusión: _

_Es un muerto viviente n.n!_

. . nada que no supiera en realidad.

Bueno ahora si a lo nuestro. River, River… aquí esta!

_Nate River_

_Edad: 16 años_

_Fecha de nacimiento: 24 de Agosto de 1991_

_Altura: 1,55 cm_

_Peso: 40 kg_

Bla bla bla.. Nada anormal hasta ahora..

_Observaciones:_

_Near es un niño totalmente sano, tiene una dieta perfecta, su presión sanguínea es perfecta, su pelo no tiene caspa (es perfecto), no tiene problemas dermatológicos y su piel tiene una tonalidad perfecta, su cara es perfecta, su contextura es perfecta, su.._

AARRRGHH!! ESTOY CANSADO DE QUE NEAR SEA TAN PERFECTO!!

Pero… por otro lado… Voy a poder demostrar que es un perdedor en educación física. Demostraré que soy mejor! No tiene ninguna enfermedad, por lo tanto no tiene excusa para faltar. MUAJAJA ahora si verá ese pobre loser xD

Bueno pero lo hago mañana porque me duele mucho el cuerpo por las sentadillas que hicimos en clase. Mañana voy a hacer que Near entre a la clase snif snif me pone sentimental saber que se va a sentir mal porque soy mejor (no en realidad F))

. . . Al otro día. . .

- DIRECTORRRRRRRRRRRRR EXIJO QUE LAS CLASES DE EDUCACIÓN FÍSICA SEAN OBLIGATORIAS.

- Mello, Buenos Días. Las clases de educación física ya son obligatorias, a menos que el que falte tenga una enfermedad crónica muy gme di crave.

- NEAR NUNCA ASISTE A LA CLASE DE EDUCACIÓN FÍSICA. ¿POR QUÉ TIENEN QUE TENER PREFERENCIAS Y NO INSISTIR EN QUE NEAR VAYA A LA CLASE?!?

- Mello, puede ser que vaya a otra clase de educación física. Tenemos muchos profesores y tu sabes que aquí mas o menos pueden hacer lo que les plazca. Pero eso si, es OBLIGATORIO tener clase de educación física, entendiste?

OSEA QUE NEAR ASISTE A UNA CLASE PARA PEQUEÑITOS? Jajajajaja VOY A LLORAR DE LA RISA!

Es lógico, porque nuestro profesor es el de los grados mayores. No hay ningún profesor que dé clases más avanzadas.

Lo he pillado lalala Lo he pillado lalala.

- Mello lárgate de mi oficina, tu trasero es demasiado grande y no me deja concentrar.

- Claro que no director, ya me di cuenta que disfrutaba de mi bailecito.

- Estas insinuando que soy GAY???? (Dios que inmoralidad esa palabra es un tabú por favor aleja a ese demonio de mi)

- No se tiene que poner rojo por eso señor, yo no discrimino a nadie.

- PERO SI YO NO SOY GAY

- Tranquilo director, si quiere lo ayudo a salir del closet. No es problema créame.

- PERO SI NO SOY GAY!!!!

- Si, si, si. Es difícil aceptarlo cuando te acabas de dar cuenta. Además, ¿Quién no sería gay si existo yo? Estoy demasiado bueno para pasar desapercibido, incluso los hombres observan mis glúteos perfectos.

- Mello. Quedas suspendido por una semana.

- Bueno director, pero no insista tocando la puerta de mi cuarto para que se la abra a media noche ¿oyó? Es muy anciano para mi.

- Que sea un mes. LÁRGATE DE MI OFICINAAAAAAA!!!

Mi hermoso trasero snif snif pateado de esa manera tan CRUEL! Voy a demandarlo ¬¬ ABUSO INFANTIL!

Pero consegui una información valiosa, ji ji ji. Near no asiste a la clase mas avanzada de educación física. Eso solo significa que va a una clase mas fácil como la de aprender a nadar o algo así.

Y nadie se ha tomado la molestia de revelar su secretito. Hay! que pena! F) Bueno Mello, hazle un favor a la humanidad y revelalo, por favor.

Con mucho gusto, MUAJAJAJAJA.

Haré una lista de todos los cursos de educacion fisica que haya en este orfanato y descubrire en cual esta Near, luego tomare unas cuantas fotos, las ponre en el tablero de la clase y todo el mundo descubrira que Near no es tan perfecto como todo el mundo insiste que es.

Lalalalalaa

. . . . Mucho rato después. . . .

DONDE DIABLOS ESTA NEAR!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ya revise las listas de todos los cursos de cualquier actividad física en este edificio y su nombre no está escrito en ningún lado! desde salto de dedo meñique del pie derecho hasta velocidad para columpiarse en un columpio de parque. PORQUE NO ESTÁ EN NINGUNO?!?!?

Pero por otro lado (Estoy siendo muy optimista últimamente xD) puedo ir donde el directo y meterlo en problemas!

Cierto. No puedo hacer eso. El director me volvería a patear el trasero. Mejor lo evito.

ENTONCES QUE DEBO HACER AHORA! Mi plan siniestro murió. Ya no puedo hacer nada para saber cual es el problema de Near!

- ¿Por qué no le preguntas al profesor de educación física?

- MAATTT ¿QUÉ HACES AQUÍ?

- ¿Te tengo que volver a explicar lo del sexto sentido de los perros? Por favor Mello, evítame eso.

- Si, si. Ya entendi tu sexto sentido. Y ¿Sabes? No es tan mala idea! Solo le pregunto al profesor y evito llorar en frente tuyo por la muerte de mi plan!

- COF COF Lo dijiste en voz alta COF COF

- Ehhmm, eeestoo.. Quería decir… la FELICIDAD por el éxito de mi plan!

- Ok, ok F)

. . . . Más tarde, en la clase de educación física. . . .

- Profesor

- ¿Qué te pasa ahora Mello? ¿Qué quieres?

- Es que… quiero hacerle una pregunta.

- ¿Cual?

- ¿Por qué Near nunca asiste a esta clase?

- ¿Por qué preguntas?

- Inocente curiosidad F)

Esta haciendo una cara de incomodidad demasiado notable… Debe ser el secreto más grande de todo este mundo. Tan horrible que por eso hace esa cara tan peculiarmente fea.

- Es que…

- Si…

- Pues Near no asiste a esta clase porque…

- SIII..?

- Es que tiene..

- PERO DIGAMELO!!

- Esta eximido de todos sus años de educación física porque tiene un cuerpo perfecto y puede hacer todo. Todo lo que ustedes han visto el ya lo sabe y lo hace como un profesional. Me parece injusto tenerlo en la clase, es por eso que no asiste.

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA???????????????????????'

PLOP!

…

- Matt, llévalo a la enfermería.

FIN


End file.
